Spam is a ubiquitous problem. Reducing the impact of spam, especially security risk impacts, is extremely important in the realm of mobile devices. The typically compact operating system and a relatively small memory capacity of a mobile device make mobile devices especially vulnerable to spam. Further, mobile devices are being used to conduct financial transactions, which also makes a mobile device vulnerable to spam. Mobile devices also are susceptible to potential loss of service of other co-existing applications in the mobile device as a result of spam.